Trail-Mix Ovation
by Mauriot
Summary: Just a little something to get the ball rolling. Three guys just hanging out, involving trail-mix and Glasses!Murdoc. Sorry, I think he's adorable. The title is odd because I came up with it on the fly. Yay! Read and Review, please!


**A.N.: Heeeey FF, this is Mauriot. This is my first fic, so...just R&R, tell me what you think! PLEASE. PLEASE TELL ME. **  
**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gorillaz. Just so you know.**

Three men sat on the roof of a flat in Wobble Street, watching the sun slip upwards imperceptibly above the horizon. One was huge, dark skin and pure white eyes contrasting, chain smoking cigars. A dark hat was pulled low over his eyes and his elbows were resting on his knees. The man to his right was wire thin and ivory pale, with a shock of messy turquoise hair. His shirt was too big for him and his jeans too small. His empty black eyes stared into a huge Ziploc bag of trail mix, rummaging through it with one long hand, his feet bare and cold, the soles pressing together. The man to the right of him was laying with his feet resting against the blue-haired man's thigh, his head pillowed on his hands, turned toward the sunrise. He was wearing only grey jeans, toned torso bare to the cool air. His skin was olive, his hair an inky black. The fringe of it covered his bi-colored eyes, a cigarette clenched between sharp teeth. A large book was open on his stomach, one dark hand keeping his page. The blue haired man beside him rummaged once more through the bag of trail-mix, then ran his hand through his unnatural hair and sighed. "Muds, did 'choo eat all the M'n'M's out of the mix? Again?"  
Murdoc chuckled. "Sorry faceache, can't resist." He lifted his head and propped the book up against his thighs, turning the page. The blue haired man slumped. "Aw man, it doesn't taste good without the chocolate!" he whined, his dark eyes huge. Murdoc huffed, unmoved. "Just eat the trail mix, you whiner."  
"Its not even trail-mix without the candy!" 2D whined, dark blue knitting. "It's just...nut mix! With extremely salty raisins." Russel shoved his large hand into the bag while 2D's head was turned. 2D whipped around just in time to see Russel pop a red M'n'M in his mouth. He chomped the candy, grinning. "I don't think Muds ate all of them," he laughed, deep voice rumbling happily. 2D pouted, crossing his arms, but Russel just laughed harder. "Here," he said after he had stopped laughing, offering his cigar to 2D. "We can trade. I gotta stop smokin' anyhow." 2D handed over the trail-mix and took the proffered cigar, still glaring. He sucked up the white smoke slowly, his shadowed eyes peering across the black rooftops to the horizon to the new pink-orange sun, which was glowing on a metal chimney two rooftops away. Russel chomped on peanuts and almonds, cigar butts littering the ground at his feet. Murdoc was unusually quiet, squinting at the book in his lap. "I can't see a goddamn thing..." he muttered, blinking a couple times. "Hey dullard, could ya get my glasses, they're sittin' near yer feet." 2D looked down at his long bare feet, flinging ash onto the ground, and snatched the rectangular, metal rimmed spectacles. He passed them over to Murdoc, who positioned them on the end of his slightly warped nose. 2D rested his chin sleepily on one of Murdoc's knees, the cigar sticking rakishly from the space where his two front teeth would be. "Whatcha reading Muds?" he asked, his voice blurred.  
Murdoc glanced up at him, his mouth quirked. "The Stand. It's by Stephen King," he said, scratching the back of his neck, embarrassed. Russel leaned around 2D, his hat falling lower over his eyes, his mouth full of almonds. "Wait," he said, dark brows contracting above blank, pearly eyes. "Isn't that the book...uh, everyone gets sick? I read it long time ago, and all I remember is that guy Randall Flagg. He gave me the heebie-jeebies. Uhhh," he shuddered, smiling. Murdoc nodded, his eyes already back on the book. "Eyup, that's the one. Do you remember the character Larry Underwood? 'Cause he sung that song in the book, 'Baby Can You Dig Your Man,' I think it was called..." he said, licking one of his calloused fingers with his serpentine tongue and flicking back through the pages. Russel nodded, "Oh yeah, I remember him, he was one of the main good guys. I think he dies at the end..." he said, scratching his bald head from under the dark fedora, squinting in puzzlement. Murdoc glared at him sourly from under his dark fringe, his red eye seeming to flash. "Thanks for the spoilers, Russ," he growled. "But anyway, I was thinking maybe we could do a sort of cover of that song, 2D, your voice would sound marrrrrrrvelous on that- what?"  
He had glanced up to see 2D looking down at him with a smug smirk on his face, his blue topped head still resting comfortably on Murdoc's knee. He shrugged. "This just totally proves that you're really just a gooey intellectual on the inside. I hope you know your tough guy act isn't fooling anybody," he chuckled, his black hole eyes scrunched in amusement. Murdoc growled in annoyance. "Dullard, you know better than anybody that I could pummel you into a pulp faster then you could spell your name," he said loudly, his face grumpy. 2D took an especially deep breath of cigar smoke and blew it directly in Murdoc's face. "There's a fine line between love and hate," he said, his gap-tooth grin wide and happy. Then he got to his feet, Murdoc tracking his every movement with his eyes as he coughed violently. 2D crouched low beside him, breathing in his ear, "And I like guys with glasses," his voice raspy with smoke. Then he sprung to his feet and bounced down the roof stairs. Murdoc sat up, still clearing his throat, and pushed his glasses up into his hair, mussing it comepletely. He looked over at Russel, who had pulled his hat as low as it would go, and was failing to stifle his chuckles. Murdoc snarled at him. "Satan, I thought you were on my side!" His face was bright red as he stomped, muttering, down the roof stairs, Russel on his heels, giggling and dropping almonds and raisins everywhere. The sun was full over the horizon now, stretching its red gold fingers into the oily night, pushing the shadows away to make space for a new day, a new dawn.

**Yeah, just a snippet of something that popped into my head while I was reading The Stand. Its a really good book, if a little...apocalyptic. Also, Glasses!Murdoc is kind of adorable in my head. Yet again, I don't own anything but the story line.**


End file.
